


【KK】葉桜を濡らす初夏の雨（中）

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *富二代51X艺术家244  年下先炮后爱*年龄差有，甜宠，剧情狗血，些微爽文流*车





	【KK】葉桜を濡らす初夏の雨（中）

就这样，两个人开始了甜蜜热恋。  
一切开始的都是那样轻松自然并且顺理成章。他们默契地生活在一起，照顾着对方也享受着对方的宠爱。  
确定关系的那天天亮，堂本刚就带着堂本光一去了自己家收拾东西。他之前在堂本光一家里住了小半个月，一直都没有回过这边，现在确定了关系自然也该过来收拾一下行李开始同居了。  
但是一进门他就察觉到……有人来过。  
除了那个人还能有谁。  
他的面色沉郁下去，顾不得堂本光一四处打量的目光用自己最快的速度找出了一个巨大的行李箱，然后拼命地往里面塞着自己的衣服和日用品。  
“刚……刚！刚！”  
直到被堂本光一牢牢抱住，堂本刚才反应过来自己拿着衣服的手在不受控制地颤抖，脸上也已经是凉冰冰的一片眼泪。  
“要快一点收拾。”他自言自语地说着，声音十分平静根本听不出哭过，“快点。我想回家了。”  
“不急，没事的，我陪着你。”堂本光一没有立刻放开，他从背后拥抱着他，抚摸着他的小臂，亲吻着他的侧脸。  
他有些想不明白，堂本刚那样好的一个人，自己恨不得掏心掏肺把所有的柔情一滴不剩地都给他恨不得把全世界都捧在他眼前任他享用，为什么那个人却不珍惜。  
不过也幸亏那个人没有珍惜，否则自己就不会有机会跟他在一起了。  
堂本刚在堂本光一身上依靠了一会儿，随后又挣扎着想要继续收拾，这次堂本光一没有坚持，放开了他让他继续，自己则担心地注视着他蹲在地上小小的背影忙忙碌碌。  
家里很乱，地面上到处都是各种材质的碎片和破碎的画布，不用说堂本光一也知道这一定是堂本刚跟海野不愉快的时候弄的。那些可都是堂本刚的心血，都是艺术品啊……  
堂本光一都不敢想象当时堂本刚是怎么样去毁掉那些东西的。他不敢想象他有多么悲伤绝望……  
他连忙用力甩甩头，看了看堂本刚忙碌的背影让自己安下心来，随即继续打量。房子里面摆了不少合照，他看到每一张上面的堂本刚都散发着幸福和喜悦，他身边那个男的，姓什么来着，长得没自己好看，只不过个子高了那么一点点，真不知道刚喜欢他什么。  
堂本光一一边充满不屑地吃着醋一边担忧地关注着堂本刚的情况。  
可能是眼泪真的帮助他发泄了情绪，堂本刚平静多了，他迅速但是有条不紊地整理好了行李箱，又去了自己的工作室取了工作用的电脑和一些工具材料，收拾出了一大一小两个箱子和一只背包，这才带着堂本光一离开了。  
堂本光一发现离开家之后，堂本刚立刻就显得轻松了不少，走路都轻快了起来。两个人合力将箱子搬回了堂本光一家里，随后堂本刚霸占了堂本光一的书房说要布置成自己的工作室。  
堂本光一当然是双手双脚赞成。他本身小金库满满的，堂本刚也是个能赚钱的，所以现在他们两个人差不多有钱，布置起来也不费劲，打了几个电话订好东西所有的东西都是对半分账，当天下午堂本刚就重新画起了画。  
曾经他以为，自己可能这辈子都没有办法再平稳地拿起画笔了。上一段感情刚结束的时候，堂本刚的手不论拿什么都抖得要命，碰到画笔或者其他的工具时更是酸软的厉害，那股子难受直直地从手指间传到心脏让他根本没有办法工作，脑袋里面更是乱作一团，曾经令他引以为傲的从不枯竭的灵感也消失无踪。  
他曾经以为海野将他整个人都彻底地毁掉了。  
但是今天，在堂本光一搂着他的腰傻乎乎地撒着娇想看他画画、并且帮他支起画板的时候，堂本刚突然觉得，自己好像没事了。  
虽然前几笔依旧有些颤抖，但是后面却越来越流畅，渐渐地，唯一那一点不适也消失不见。  
现在想想，或许自己还真是高估了自己对那个男人的爱情。又或许，早在一次一次的争吵之中，自己那些感情就渐渐地在消耗了。但又是什么让自己强撑着不想分手呢……  
大概是不甘吧。  
明明是他先招惹了自己，凭什么到最后却那么简单地就不在乎了呢。  
画笔顿了顿，堂本刚眨眨眼睛，又蘸了一笔颜料。大红色，鲜艳饱满，被他流畅随性地涂抹在了画布上。  
红色，是堂本光一给他的感觉。热情，赤诚，温柔。  
他是他的宝藏，他是夜空最明亮的星星，他是灼眼炙热的红。  
堂本刚忍不住看了看趴在自己身边也在悄悄画着什么的堂本光一，看着他笔下那个嘴歪眼斜的人暗暗想着他画的可千万别是自己呀，又一边好笑地伸手揉了揉他的脑袋。那柔软的发丝令他留恋，于是忍不住又俯下身在他发顶亲了亲。  
堂本光一有点茫然地抬头看他，堂本刚就势勾起他的下巴，噙住他的双唇强势又霸道地一通深吻。  
他以舌尖挑开了堂本光一的唇放肆地侵入进去在他口腔大肆翻搅，吸住他的舌头拉到自己唇边轻咬。不知道为什么，在面对堂本光一、尤其是看到他一脸茫然懵懂的时候，自己的感情总是来得汹涌又迅速，而他也并不打算遮掩。  
想要爱、想要被爱。  
既然都已经是恋人了，那么自己的一切感情都没有了对堂本光一隐瞒的必要。  
一开始堂本光一被他吓呆了没有反应过来，乖乖地被他侵略着，但是后来却站起身来将他抱住按在了墙上反客为主，一手撑着墙一手摸到他的臀瓣将人死死地压在自己身上。两个人吻得尽兴极了，直到舌尖发麻都还舍不得停下。  
堂本光一读懂了他的意思，他的手已经隔着裤子用力揉捏起了堂本刚的臀肉，下身略微兴奋的凸起用力抵住他打着圈地磨蹭。堂本刚很轻易地就被他勾起了欲火，他也像堂本光一那样用力按住了他精瘦的臀部，让两人的下身没有任何缝隙地紧紧贴在一起。  
他能够感受到他的形状和火热。  
“我感觉我像是十来岁刚恋爱的那会儿了。”堂本刚气喘吁吁地小声对他说。  
“那正好。”堂本光一一用力将他抱起来，两人去了卧室，“十来岁刚恋爱就是跟我，三十岁了还是跟我。”  
他把人扔到床上：“等你一百岁了也还是跟我。”  
他急迫地撕扯着堂本刚的衣服，在交缠的粗重呼吸中两人着急地将对方脱了个精光随后滚倒在床上继续深吻。堂本光一有些粗鲁地分开了堂本刚的腿向两边压在床上，他的手指早已被堂本刚含在嘴里吸吮啃咬着舔湿，他受不了地抽出手来胡乱撸动了一把他兴奋的性器就着湿哒哒的腺液和唾液将指尖抵在了紧缩的穴口准备帮他扩张。  
“清理、要……清理……”堂本刚挣扎着想要先去做准备，但是堂本光一按住了他，眼睛里面都透着饥饿的渴望哑着嗓子急急地说：“来不及了……这次我戴套。嗯……现在就想要你Tsuyo……”  
“唔……光、嗯~”  
堂本刚半推半就地依了他。只是心里还是有些担心，万一堂本光一嫌自己脏怎么办？  
只是这场疯狂却又酣畅淋漓的性事让他来不及考虑那么多，而堂本光一也根本没在意那个。他虽然平日里洁癖，不过碰到堂本刚哪里还顾得上那么多。  
黄昏的时候，暖洋洋的夕阳斜着洒进屋子里面，平静下来的两个人沐浴着这些甜美的金色光晕依偎在床上闭目养神。堂本光一轻柔地抚摸着堂本刚后背因为出汗而微湿的皮肤，亲亲他的额头歉疚地说：“抱歉啊，刚才是不是弄痛你了？”  
“嗯嗯，没事。”堂本刚闭着眼睛靠着他的胸口环抱在他腰间，虽然身上有些酸痛，但更多的是慵懒和满足。  
“我一直都有定期检查身体的。你也有吧？”堂本光一亲昵又依恋地用脸颊磨蹭着堂本刚的头发，“那以后我们都不带套了好不好？今天只是实在、实在不想忍了……其实我是想，嗯……直接感受你的……”  
“嗯，好。”堂本刚心里泛起了难掩的甜蜜。  
他不嫌弃自己。他竟然愿意直接进入自己……  
真是太好了。

 

堂本刚有了新的男朋友这件事情，暂时还没有别人知道。  
他也有些担心，虽然他觉得跟堂本光一有一种相见恨晚的感觉，但毕竟两个人还处于磨合期，所以想等过一两个月、再稳定一些之后，再慢慢地告诉自己那些要好的朋友。  
当然，堂本光一对此也没有丝毫意见。  
但是随着天气渐渐炎热，他发现最近几天堂本刚好像心情有些不太好。虽然跟自己一起的时候还是没什么破绽，但是一旦自己独处，他就会散发出一种深深的落寞。  
堂本光一有些慌张，他反复地反省着自己有没有哪里做的不好，但是……好像没什么问题？应该不是自己惹他不开心了吧……  
干脆晚上回来问问他就好了。  
这样打算着，堂本光一说是有事，打了个招呼就出门去了。  
堂本刚笑着送他出门，回屋画画的时候却有些心不在焉的。随意涂抹了两笔，实在是没有心情继续下去了，他干脆收拾了一下东西想要出去散步。  
公寓楼下有一排樱花树，但是这个时候花瓣早已落光，树上是郁郁葱葱的一片茂密的绿叶，从远处看去几乎都不会把它们连同那美丽的粉色联系在一起了。  
稍微有些可悲呢。一年之中，只有那么短短一个月的时间的美丽。  
堂本刚慢慢地踱步到其中一棵下面，背靠着树干闭上眼睛，享受着午后凉爽的风。最后他干脆在树底下席地而坐，抱着膝盖慢慢地出神。  
不知过了多久，他突然听到一阵银铃般的笑声被风送来，好奇之下悄悄绕过树干偷看，却如同晴天霹雳一般僵硬在了那里。  
他看到了堂本光一，还有……他身旁的那个女人。  
那个女人看起来三十岁出头的样子，却并不是说她显老，而是浑身上下散发着一股成熟的风韵，打扮的也时尚靓丽，正亲亲热热地挽着堂本光一的手臂跟他有说有笑地向自己这边走来。  
虽然能够看得出有一些年龄上的差距，但是两人走在一起却有一股出人意料的和谐感。再说……堂本刚也根本没有在意年龄的问题，他自己都已经三十了！  
再想到堂本光一曾经说过，好像比较喜欢年龄比他大一些的人……  
堂本刚飞快地躲到了树后，他的心脏在疯狂地跳动着，耳朵却依旧试图捕捉他们的说话声。  
“扣酱现在还是一个人住吗？”那个女人问。  
“呃，对啊，当然。不然还能有谁跟我一起住啊……”堂本光一有点心虚地回答。  
“哦~那你心虚什么？嗯？怕被我知道嘛？~”女人调侃着，竟然用臀部去顶了顶堂本光一，他被弄得更加慌了，结结巴巴解释起来：“没有啊！真的没有！”  
……  
堂本刚站在角落的阴影里，面无表情。他不知道自己这个时候应该愤怒还是悲伤，但是……他心里总还抱着一丝希望，他想听堂本光一解释。  
所以他在他们上楼之后回了家。堂本光一还没回来，大概是那女人也住在这栋楼里面，所以……他是去了她家里？  
看着这一点点已经开始充斥着自己气息的房子，堂本刚只觉得浑身发冷，他心里乱极了，想起堂本光一这些日子来对他的好，心中止不住地委屈起来。  
为什么……为什么一个个的、一个个的都跑去喜欢女人？不如说，明明觉得还是女人更好，又为什么要跟自己在一起？  
明明一开始想的是听堂本光一解释的，但是在他真的回来之后，堂本刚因为又是委屈又是心慌，还不等他开口直接就扬手甩了他一巴掌。  
“啪！”  
一声脆响，堂本光一懵在了玄关，这一巴掌却把堂本刚自己也打醒了。  
好像啊。好像那天，自己撞破了海野跟另外一个女人的事情，也是这样，打了他一巴掌，随后两人激烈地吵了一架，分手，自己疯了一样毁了家里所有的作品砸碎了雕像割碎了画，颓然了一阵子之后出去买醉……  
像一个循环一样，不断地、不断地重复着悲剧。  
巨大的恐惧将他整个人都攫住了，堂本刚无助地连连后退着满脸痛苦。  
“Tsuyo！Tsuyo，你……过来，你过来！”堂本光一见他想要逃跑，立刻上前一把将人搂紧，“怎么了？我哪里惹你生气了？”  
见堂本光一并没有像自己想象中的那样恼羞成怒，好歹堂本刚是想起了自己最初的打算，满是委屈地质问：“你……你身上全是那个女人的味道，你还问我？”  
“诶？呃，你、你看到了？”心虚的堂本光一见他脸色不对，立刻解释道，“那是我姑姑！”说完怕他不信，还立刻掏出手机来翻出自己的line找到那个女人的头像点开，给堂本刚看她在社交圈相册里发的图片。  
碰巧，就在一个月之前，她发了一条旧日的全家福，堂本刚在上面找到了那时好像才七八岁的堂本光一。  
他心下安定了些，却又不解地问：“那你为什么说你一个人住？”问出口之后又理直气壮地委屈起来，“我见不得人嘛？”  
他自己来说是不介意性取向公开的，毕竟他之前一直以来都是处于半公开的状态了，所以……一时间也没有想到堂本光一会在意这个问题，直到问出口之后才反应过来，又有些后悔了。  
“不是的Tsuyo，我只是想……你这不是暂时还不想被别人知道吗？”堂本光一连忙搂着他解释道，“你看，一个是她刚回国我是去接她的，再一个我姑她、哎呀，她是个大嘴巴啦！而且她也挺喜欢你的，万一让她知道了，肯定又搞得全世界都知道了……到时候我怕你会难办的，要是你不介意的话，咱们晚上就一起吃个饭？我是很想把你介绍给家人啦！Tsuyo别生气好不好？瞒着你是我不好，以后不会了，我保证！”  
堂本刚眉头紧锁，他见到堂本光一侧脸上的巴掌印已经有些肿起来了，连忙拉着他跑到卫生间用冷毛巾给他敷了敷连声抱怨：“你真是的，我……我把你打成这样，你抱歉什么？明明是我……”“是因为我没有事先给你说，你才会误会的对不对？”堂本光一一手扶着毛巾一手还不忘搂着他，也满是懊悔地说道，“都是我不好，唉……”  
“光一……”堂本刚眨眨眼睛把突然翻涌的热意消化下去，主动靠在他肩上小声说，“抱歉，我……不论如何我也该听你解释，不该打你的。我只是太怕了，我……我太怕了……”  
“嗯，我知道。”堂本光一温柔地搂着他长长地松了一口气，“好了，解释清楚了就没事了哦。不气了不气了。嗯……等到你什么时候觉得可以了，我就带你见见我的家人，好不好？”  
堂本刚却猛醒过来，想到堂本光一曾经说过的，他家里是一家子的企业家，就连妈妈姐姐都是女强人那一类的，大概会很在意风评这方面，于是连忙拒绝道：“不用那么急！我们、我们先好好的，至于其他事情，我们再说，好不好？”  
“嗯，都听你的。”

堂本刚虽然手劲很大，但是在打堂本光一的时候还是收了大半力道的，所以那个印子在晚上的时候就消掉看不出痕迹了。  
自然，堂本光一借着这个黏了他一下午，过一阵就要他在自己受伤的脸颊上亲亲呼呼，堂本刚没有办法，心中又涩又甜，什么都依着他，两个人就在沙发上，播放着没什么人看的电影一直腻歪到了傍晚。晚餐是黏在一起去厨房做的，就在做饭的时候堂本光一也一直黏在堂本刚身后抱着他的腰，顶在他屁股上左右磨蹭。堂本刚被他蹭得有些心神不宁，咖喱差一点就炖糊了……眼瞧着堂本光一有点急迫地扯着他的胳膊腻腻歪歪想要直接去做点开心的事情，堂本刚红着脸推拒了几下，好歹两个人先吃了东西，随后才一同去洗澡准备亲热。  
自从两个人确定了关系，几乎每天都要亲热上那么一回。似乎堂本光一十分热衷于这种有利于身心舒畅的运动，他像是发现了新大陆似的缠着堂本刚一次又一次，而且兴致勃勃地表示要把家里所有能做的地方都做一遍……  
有些时候堂本刚被他折腾的浑身酸软就会虎着脸凶他，但换来的也只是堂本光一老老实实的一晚上，而且往往第二天白天就要补回来。为了能跟堂本刚尽情亲热，他甚至答应了很多听上去奇奇怪怪的请求。  
包括——最让堂本光一好奇并且兴奋的——光着身子涂上颜料被他拍照。当然，那些照片堂本刚说过要自己收藏永远不公开的。  
所以堂本光一就被刷成了纯银的颜色，如同雕像一般站在简易的摄影棚里，被堂本刚上上下下地摆弄。颜料是堂本刚亲手涂上去的，从每一根发丝到每一寸肌肤，他没有用刷子，而是用双手一寸寸地抹过。堂本光一身上流畅漂亮的肌肉让他爱不释手，银色的手掌在他结实地胸肌上反复抓挠，指尖拨动着豆粒一般的乳首坏笑着挑逗着他。等到颜料涂抹到了下身，刚好性器也完全翘了起来。  
他把那种对人体完全无害的银色涂料仔仔细细地涂抹在那根棒子上面，然后轻轻地给了它一个吻。  
他细细地摩拜过了堂本光一漂亮强韧的身躯，迎上他已经燃起了火焰的双眸浅笑着说：“你是我的银塑王子了……光一。”  
堂本刚用自己最喜欢的角度拍摄着他美丽的身体，拍到兴起自己也脱了衣服让他用拥抱将颜色也涂抹在自己身上。  
两个人就地滚做了一团，堂本刚满目都是闪亮的银色，他任由如雕像一般坚硬结实的性器将自己反复贯穿。堂本光一似乎很兴奋，他一边在堂本刚身体里面驰骋一边给他的浑身亲手涂上好看的银色光亮。  
“我爱你……Tsuyo，我好爱你……啊……”  
堂本光一隐忍着的低哑嗓音让堂本刚颤了一下闭上眼睛。  
“你里里外外都是我的颜色了……永远都是。”  
大概这只是刚开始吧。男人的身体这样无趣，大概……过一阵子，他就要厌烦了。  
堂本刚这样想着。

但是堂本光一似乎总能想出一些新花样来，就像今晚这样。  
“今天有一件事情我想先试试看……”堂本光一神秘兮兮地对他说着，两个人刚洗完了澡，身上还带着些许湿热的感觉，手牵着手地走去了卧室。堂本刚有些好奇，但也大大方方地躺到了床上。  
结果堂本光一想要尝试的事情却是……如果只刺激胸却不碰别的地方能不能让他高潮。  
堂本刚心下颤抖，他知道自己的身体算是敏感的类型，但……但堂本光一这个小混蛋怎么就想出这种办法折腾他？！  
接下来的这段时间里，堂本光一把他牢牢地压在了床上，先后试过了羽毛、毛笔、手和脸等各种方式，只将两粒乳珠玩弄的又红又肿轻轻吹一口气都是钻心的痒，堂本刚一开始还有些害羞得放不开，到了后面禁不住身上难受急于释放干脆也豁出去大声又诚实地冲着他求饶起来……  
别说，看着堂本光一明明猴急猴急想要进一步却死死忍住的模样，堂本刚还觉得挺有趣的。  
两个人上床的时间才刚刚傍晚，被这么一顿折腾下来堂本刚精疲力的时候也只过了一个小时多一点，夜还很长。  
堂本光一很喜欢跟他前戏，总是绵长又温柔地将他揉搓酥软了、伺候妥帖了，才逗逗他要他求着自己开始正戏。他总是喜欢在这种莫名其妙的地方有一些莫名其妙的坚持。  
就如同刚才一样，不管他怎么颤着嗓音撒娇乞求要他进来，堂本光一都咬着牙挺住了。堂本刚故意用腿勾着他的腰贴上去磨蹭用手指若有若无地在他背上滑动着挑逗，但是就算他抵在自己身下的性器已经坚硬似铁，却最终还是没有进行到最后一步。  
这家伙……简直就是个没长大的小孩子。  
堂本刚被他揉搓地浑身酥软懒洋洋地躺在床上，润滑剂用完了堂本光一跑下去拿新的，正好又给了他一点休息的时间。  
目光又落在了不远处自己的那副画上，堂本光一跟他炫耀过的，当时他是“过五关、斩六将”，在拍卖会上杀出一条血路来高价拍得，随后如珍如宝地封在玻璃箱里面挂在墙上。  
那是一幅堂本刚自己的自画像，侧脸，寥寥几笔虽然传神却也不算写实风格的，真不知道为什么堂本光一那么喜欢。  
啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声由远及近，堂本光一急匆匆光着脚跑了进来一下子窜上床将人搂在怀里重重亲了一口才美滋滋地问：“想什么呢？”  
“想你怎么去了那么久。”堂本刚懒洋洋地伸手去抱他，眯着眼睛嗓音慵懒，“嗯……有点累了。”  
“那，那，呃……”堂本光一顿时有点无措。他既心疼堂本刚想让他休息，又舍不得这大好时光，当即纠结在原地，搂着心上人捏了捏他的肩膀才下定了决心可怜巴巴地说，“那，那好，你累了的话，咱们就休息吧。”  
“哼哼~”堂本刚忍不住笑出了声，他翻了个身趴在床上摇了摇自己圆润翘挺的屁股，侧头趴在枕头上看着他说，“好啦。我只是懒得动，接下来你主动一点多动动不就好了么？”  
堂本光一敏感的察觉到，眼前的人好像跟之前有那么一点点不一样了。就仿佛是……放开了一些。对的，放松、自在了一些。  
他自然没有跟堂本刚继续客气，扑过去将人压住先是一通呵痒，挠的堂本刚笑得气喘吁吁尖叫着求饶才将人翻过来深深吻住。  
就像堂本刚说过的那样，跟堂本光一在一起之后他仿佛回到了十来岁那会儿，像个小孩子似的一天天无忧无虑开开心心得过，在他反应过来之前，这就已经有好一阵子没想起那个让他伤心的人了。  
今夜旖旎漫长。  
堂本刚看着伏在自己身上仿佛不知疲倦似的努力耕耘的大男孩，捧住他的脸用力撑起身体，用舌尖去舔了舔他鼻尖上凝出的汗珠，然后又轻咬了一口。  
堂本光一一下子就笑开了，他深埋在堂本刚里面暂时停下动作，点点他的脸颊问：“怎么了，饿了？嗯？”  
“嗯……”堂本刚用力圈住他的脖子抱紧他喃喃，“饿了……想吃光一，吃……”说着用力咬上了他的肩颈。  
一点点刺痛让堂本光一微微蹙眉，随即大猫一般用力地反复舔舐起他近在咫尺的耳朵来。  
堂本刚的耳朵敏感极了，被他舔的一阵激颤连连躲闪，一边闷笑一边圈着他的脖子腰上一使力，两腿勾住堂本光一的腰盘在了他身上，同时放松开了身下的肌肉用力向他胯下一顶，下面那儿仿佛一张饥饿的小嘴似的将堂本光一往更深的地方蛮横地吸了一口。  
“嘶——！”堂本光一抽了口气，撑着床铺借着他的势头连顶两下，直插得堂本刚心头狂跳颤悠悠地喊起了求饶的话来。内里的软嫩被翻翻搅搅地顶着戳了个遍，他看向堂本光一的目光越发似水一般，半张着小嘴巴一副可怜兮兮等着人疼爱的模样。  
堂本光一好笑地亲了亲他的嘴唇，做得多了他也知道这副模样是堂本刚故意做出来撩拨自己的，偏偏——他还就吃这一套！而见自己的“计谋”败露，堂本刚也不懊恼，又绽放开了笑容磨蹭着他的颊边颈侧，一时间如同交颈鸳鸯似的，在旖旎魅惑的空气中暂时歇了别的心思温柔细腻地耳鬓厮磨。  
两个人就这样玩闹了一阵子，堂本光一再次开始了“正事”。他已经能够确定了，今天的堂本刚确实不同以往。之前的堂本刚虽然也跟现在差不多，但是相处中堂本光一却总觉得他周身都笼着一层雾似的，看不清楚也摸不真实。他虽然在享受，却也同时在小心翼翼地试探着、评估着……  
“我在很认真地向你证明我值得。”堂本光一在他耳边低声说罢，直起腰来压开他的腿，猛然加快了速度在湿软的后穴中狂插猛捣，堂本刚还没反应过来他话中之意就控制不住地扬高了声音断断续续地讨饶起来：“光一！光、啊嗯慢点！呜……不行、不……嗯~~”  
这还算好的。待到几分钟之后，他连具体的话都说不出来，只能随着堂本光一每一次深深的捣入发出一点哼声，他的心脏都快从喉头跳了出来，双手紧紧地揪着床单，但是后穴却早已被操开几乎无法使力，只能被动地、乖乖地接受着堂本光一狂风骤雨般地进攻。  
敏感点被凶狠准确地反复摩擦，他很快就被逼上了高潮颤抖着射了好多出来，但是堂本光一并没有像之前的每一次一样，停下来给他一些调整的机会，他依旧不知疲倦地几浅几深地将这场欢爱继续下去。  
突兀的一股酸胀从小腹炸开，堂本刚沉溺在性爱的极致快感中，错过了最开始的反应时间，直到那酸胀感令他止不住地全身打颤他才猛醒过来惊叫道：“光一！光一停下！不、不能再、啊啊不要！不……不行！！我……啊……”  
堂本光一当然不会停。  
他为了能够让堂本刚舒服一些，暗搓搓地去某个P开头的网站上把rough sex分类的片都看遍了，他知道在高潮之后继续刺激敏感带的话就会出现类似于失禁的现象。  
……看那些人好像都特别爽来着。  
堂本光一见先是一粒粒水珠儿滚落出来随即又连成了细线，随着自己抽插的动作止不住地喷涌，心中大喜又有些沾沾自得，但定睛一看堂本刚却浑身颤抖地用力捂住了脸。  
还以为他是因为害羞，堂本光一刚想安慰两句，却听他止不住地念叨着：“对不起，对不起我不是故意的，我……我不是，对不起，都是我不好，我不是故意的，我不是……呜……不要讨厌我……”  
见他十分痛苦，堂本光一吓得立刻停止了动作扑到他身上用力地去拉扯他的手：“怎么了Tsuyo？你为什么道歉？Tsuyo！Tsuyo你看看我啊？”  
堂本刚的手被拉开了，他没有哭，这让堂本光一大松了一口气。但同时又止不住的担心，因为堂本刚的眼神并没有聚焦在他脸上。他仿佛沉进了一个某个很痛苦的梦境，委屈又惊慌地不断喃喃着道歉的话，堂本光一没有办法只好用吻暂时将他安抚住。  
被熟悉的气息包围，堂本刚渐渐地清醒了过来。他知道现在跟自己在一起的是堂本光一，他知道堂本光一对他很好，这也是他最担心的一点。  
怕被他讨厌。  
这样的情况，在几年前也曾出现过一次。那时海野英矢刚刚结束了自己的第一个个人展，他心情很好，所以当晚跟堂本刚久违地甜蜜了一阵。就在亲热的时候，一切都像是今天这样。  
但是那个人，他一脸铁青地立刻将堂本刚推开，什么话都没有说地直接冲到卫生间洗澡去了。被他抛下的堂本刚也只能忍着快感不上不下的折磨，强撑着酸软的身体起来换了床单被褥，但是海野出来之后看到他，一言不发地就去了客房。  
他嫌自己脏。  
就好像每次亲热之前他都会反复确认自己有没有仔细清理、也不会亲自去帮他扩张、并且一定会戴套一样，他在嫌自己脏。  
堂本刚反复地告诉自己那是人之常情，这件事情就算是那样过去了。只是在之后几年那寥寥几次的性爱中，他都从来没有真正放松过。  
仿佛童年的梦魇卷土重来，他害怕极了，甚至比白天那会儿以为堂本光一背着自己跟女人来往还要怕。  
但是等到他醒过神来，却发觉堂本光一正紧紧地抱着自己，两个人躺在床上，肢体交缠，肌肤相贴的地方黏黏的。堂本刚觉得很不舒服，连忙想要去洗澡，却被堂本光一一把扯回怀里。  
“我不嫌你。”堂本光一开口就说。  
堂本刚用力抿起了嘴唇，强打起精神故意扮委屈道：“明明是你把我弄成那样的，你敢嫌我……”“当然不会。”堂本光一见他说着说着真的委屈了起来，连忙抚摸着他光裸的后背凑过去悄悄问，“刚刚那样……舒不舒服？”  
“你……流氓！”堂本刚用力锤了两下他的肩膀泄愤，随后红着脸点点头，又有些不安地确认道，“真的……真的不在意？”  
“你不信？”堂本光一无奈地撑起身来，“来，我帮你口。”“诶！不用了！”堂本刚也跟着坐起来抓住了他的手，“我、我身上粘粘的不太舒服，咱们去洗个澡吧？”  
“嗯，好啊。”堂本光一跳下床，温柔地将他扶起来揽住，咬了一口他的耳尖暧昧地说，“咱们去浴室再继续。”  
战场挪到了浴室里，堂本刚被按在洗手台上操干得死去活来，他觉得自己已经要被堂本光一玩弄得坏掉了，肿胀的性器被他不间断得爱抚着、正对着的那一片墙面已经被喷得湿漉漉的，似乎不论喷射出什么东西都能令他异常开心。在白蒙蒙升腾着的雾气中，堂本刚听着自己甘美沙哑的求饶声和堂本光一低沉粗重的喘息交缠在一起，只能再用力一些将脸贴在冰冷的镜子上希望能够降低一些温度。  
他觉得自己好热，简直快要燃烧起来了一样。全身上下每一个细胞都在因为性爱带来的快乐而尖叫着，他也禁不住放肆地大声呻吟，仿佛试图忘记一切一般义无反顾地投进了快感的沼泽。  
“看你把墙上都弄得湿漉漉的……”堂本光一啃咬着堂本刚的耳尖，望着镜子里的他那张艳若桃花一般的脸坏笑着说，“平时看你那么男子气的，这时候却有点像个女孩子，潮喷个没完。”  
直觉告诉他堂本刚大概不会喜欢自己那种比喻，堂本光一连忙绕开，用更加下流的色情玩笑去挑逗他。  
其实堂本刚并不在意。性别对他来说只是一个符号，就算真的听清楚了他的话也不会不自在——更何况他现在脑袋乱成一团，根本连堂本光一在说什么都分辨不清了。  
到了后来堂本刚实在腿软站立不住，短时间内接连多次的高潮已经让他酥软得像是没了骨头，堂本光一这才意犹未尽地勉强结束了今夜的战斗。两个人折腾到差点晕倒才从险些变成桑拿房的淋浴间出来，堂本光一仔细地帮着堂本刚清理好身体又里里外外上了药，整理干爽之后换好睡衣回到了床上。  
看着堂本刚仿佛放下了一般心满意足地半眯着眼睛侧卧在床上，堂本光一心念一动，关了灯之后跑到他身边撒娇道：“今天Tsuyo来搂着我睡好不好？”  
在很早之前堂本光一就知道，堂本刚虽然甘愿居于人下，他却也是个男人，也喜欢被人依靠被人撒娇的感觉，也愿意去掌控、去领导。他想，大概他原本的那个学生是不懂得这些的吧。  
但是作为平等交往的恋人，他却很乐意在这些方面满足一下堂本刚的需求。反正，自己也很喜欢被他照顾的感觉。  
果然，堂本刚显得有些动容，温柔地笑着将他抱在怀里。堂本光一幼稚地磨蹭了一会儿才老实下来。他感受到堂本刚的指尖在轻轻地拨弄着自己的头发。  
“他是不是嫌你？”  
听到堂本光一的问题，堂本刚却发现自己好像并没有想象中那么在意。不过这却也是他不愿再提的，只简简单单“嗯”了一声，就转移话题道：“他要结婚了。下周。”  
堂本光一瞬间就明白了堂本刚最近失常的原因，仰头在黑暗中凝视着他，安抚又坦然地笑道：“好啊，到时候我陪你一起去。”  
堂本刚是担心过的。他担心堂本光一会怀疑他，怀疑他旧情难忘、怀疑他拿自己示威，怀疑他跟自己交往目的不纯……  
但是没有，什么都没有，他只是那样笑着很轻松地答应下来，仿佛那不是一场恋人前男友的婚礼，两个人只是相约第二天下午去逛逛超市。  
堂本刚突然觉得自己一直以来纠结的事情有些可笑。  
他也放松了身体，在堂本光一额前轻吻了两下：“到时候咱们穿情侣西装去。我把你介绍给我的那些朋友。”  
“好啊~”  
===================

（上）与（下）请移步LOFTER查看_(:з」∠)_


End file.
